Description: This component of the program project is in two sections: one section, based at Bowman Gray School of Medicine (BGSM), has the responsibility of ascertainment and assessment of families; and the second section, based at Yale University, is concerned with localization and identification of genes contributing to reading disability, as well as examination of family data to determine if there is a significant etiological relationship between reading disability and behavioral/psychiatric symptoms.